Switches may be used in a computer network to create a network among a plurality of end nodes (e.g., workstations). A switch includes a number of ports, each of which may be connected to an end node or another switch in the network. The switch channels incoming data from an input port to the specific output port that will take the data toward its intended destination.
The switch may temporarily store received data (e.g., in the form of packets) in a buffer memory while the switch determines how, when, and through which port to retransmit the packets. Once a packet has been transmitted to its destination, the packet can be cleared from the memory. Since the buffer memory can only buffer a finite number of packets, the switch may include a buffer management module to manage buffers in the buffer memory.